


It still stands

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Tony wanted him so much, but he could see when someone didn’t feel the same way and he wasn’t a total douche. As much as his flirting had been light-hearted and he’d been joking around, some days Steve was a lot less receptive to Tony’s actions.Tony put his bills down on the counter and pushed them across to Steve. “You’re not interested, are you?” he asked in defeat.Steve didn’t look up as he took the money and popped open the till. “No, not particularly.”





	It still stands

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Coffee shop

Tony sighed as Steve hummed noncommittally at yet another one of Tony’s stories.  He’d been coming into this coffee shop for about six months and he had to admit that he’d been flirting with Steve the barista since his second visit. And that was only because he was so exhausted on his first that he hadn’t even registered Steve was there until he’d gone through two mugs of coffee. 

Steve was gorgeous, anyone could see that. But it went so much further than just skin deep. He was funny, the owner of a dry wit that left Tony with a wide grin for most of the day; kind to everyone who came in even when the customer was being insanely difficult; smart, studying for a postgrad degree whilst working nearly full-time, and always so upbeat. 

Tony wanted him _so much_ , but he could see when someone didn’t feel the same way and he wasn’t a total douche. As much as his flirting had been light-hearted and he’d been joking around, some days Steve was a lot less receptive to Tony’s actions. 

Tony put his bills down on the counter and pushed them across to Steve. “You’re not interested, are you?” he asked in defeat.

Steve didn’t look up as he took the money and popped open the till. “No, not particularly.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

That made Steve’s head shoot up and he looked at tony with a furrowed brow. “Wait, what?”

“What?”

“That’s it? You’re gonna let it go? Just like that?”

“Yes?”

“Why?”

“I’m confused,” Tony said, searching Steve’s face with narrowed eyes. “You said no.”

“Yeah, but…”

Something dawned on Tony and he nodded sadly. “But people don’t let it go when you say no, do they?”

“Not usually.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “People are assholes.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah they are,” he agreed. “Maybe you’re not though.”

“Oh, I definitely am,” Tony said with a cheeky grin. It softened into something more serious as he held Steve’s gaze. “But not about things like this.”

Steve hummed considerately as he turned to prepare Tony’s drink. “Maybe I should find out what you are an asshole about,” he said.

“Wait, what?”

“If that offer still stands,” Steve began hesitantly, as he turned back with a takeaway cup of coffee in his hand. “I might be tempted to take you up on it.”

“The offer?”

Steve cleared his throat, his cheeks colouring adorable. “From your visit a few weeks ago. Remember? When you said you could show me around the new exhibition at the museum. I said I was gonna be busy for a while, but if it still stands…”

Tony beamed as he accepted the drink, their fingers brushing lightly. “Yeah. It definitely still stands.”

 


End file.
